


Girl, I'll Sham-Rock Your World

by SailorPortia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amanda is a powerful lesbian, F/F, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Amanda learns about kabedon and decides to try it out on every girl she meets. What could go wrong?





	Girl, I'll Sham-Rock Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up for Amanda's birthday and then didn't post in time because I started working on it too late. C'est la vie.

It wasn't that Amanda had a short attention span. Honest. Sure, she had a little trouble paying attention in class, but didn't everybody do the same once in a while? And sure she didn't listen when Professor Nelson told her to fly normally in broom flying class, but how else could she keep herself entertained when she was so much better than everyone else? It wasn't her fault. She could pay attention to something as long as it was at least the slightest bit interesting.

So needless to say, when Amanda found herself sitting in the red team's dorm, subjected to a _Nightfall_ fan film, she just about died from boredom.

"When did you say Akko was getting back?" Amanda asked from her perch on Akko's bed, mostly to distract herself.

"She should be back by evening," Lotte said. Amanda would've liked a more detailed answer than that, but Lotte—who was sitting at her desk—was focused on the _Nightfall_ fan film projecting from a crystal ball, and Amanda knew better than to expect much from the fanatic.

Amanda was only here because she was looking for Akko. The comically crisis-prone girl had borrowed a good luck charm from her—a four leaf clover. Akko didn't say what she needed it for, but Amanda needed it back soon. She had a huge test tomorrow and she was going to need all the help she could get.

Unfortunately, Akko was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in her dorm, and since it was Sunday there was no school schedule to restrict her movements. She could have been anywhere. Amanda had no intention of running around the entire Luna Nova campus looking for her. The smartest (i.e. easiest, laziest) thing to do was to wait in the red team's dorm until Akko returned.

There was just one problem: Lotte was watching a _Nightfall_ fan film that seemed to go on forever. It must have been enchanted to fit five hours of footage into one hour, because that's what it felt like to Amanda. If the alternative was watching gormless women swoon over pasty vampires and scraggly werewolves, maybe tracking Akko down herself wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I don't know how you and Barbara can stand this," Amanda said, pointing at _Nightfall_ 's heroine going all doe-eyed at some phony-sounding declaration of love.

"Different people like different things." Lotte replied.

Amanda couldn't fault her for that. From what she'd gathered, the _Nightfall_ series seemed to revolve around melodramatic relationships between women and men and alleged subtextual relationships between men; Amanda had a critical lack of interest in things concerning men. But even a difference in tastes couldn't dismiss the sheer cheesiness of _Nightfall_ 's so-called romantic content.

"Look at that," Amanda pointed at the image of the heroine pressed up against a wall, her werewolf love interest pinning her in place with a hand on the wall beside her. "What's supposed to be sexy about that?"

Lotte lit up as she tried to explain. She even paused the fan film and turned around to face Amanda. "It's all about the feeling of helplessness! It can be quite liberating! In an ironic way, I mean. When Arthur keeps Belle from leaving, she feels wanted, and she finds his possessiveness very affirming, even though she's in love with Edgar. There's a lot of feelings involved, okay. Akko says that in Japan it's called a 'kabedon', and it's generally considered to be very romantic."

"Maybe you'd feel different if you experienced it for yourself," she added.

"If someone did that to me, I'd punch them out," Amanda said.

"Well, that's because you're clearly a top."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing!" Lotte blushed.

Amanda silently considered what Lotte had said. The whole 'kabedon' or whatever sounded like a bunch of garbage for girls who were easily excitable. Nothing that would get her hot under the collar. No siree Bob. Still, something about it bothered her...

"Hey, Lotte. You ever been kabedon-ed or whatever?"

"Wuh— no— I..." Lotte spluttered. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "No. I haven't. But my points still stand! I don't need to—"

Amanda seized on an idea. A really bad idea. But bad ideas were kinda her forte.

"How about a little experience?"

She lunged forward, her hand shooting past Lotte's head to slam on the desk. Their faces were mere inches apart. Amanda stared right into Lotte's soul. The smaller girl squeaked; blood rose to her cheeks, betraying her embarrassment.

"This living up to your expectations?" Amanda growled in a way she hoped was both seductive and werewolf-like. Gotta throw a little fanservice in for the girl.

She was right on the money. Lotte squeaked again. She covered her glasses with her hands. "Yes," she mumbled into her palms.

Amanda backed off, thoroughly satisfied. "Glad I could be of service."

Lotte had yet to recover from her kabedon experience. That left Amanda with little to do. She was back to her original bored state. Luckily, Sucy arrived to shake things up.

"Hey, Amanda," Sucy said, kicking the door shut behind herself. Her arms were full of mushrooms of unknown origin and purpose. Better not to ask.

"Hey, Sucy," Amanda said. She crossed the room and tried the kabedon move on Sucy. She trapped Sucy between herself and the door, her hand made a bang against the door. Amanda leaned in, locking in on Sucy's dead fish eyes.

"I wondered when you'd be showing up," she said. Gotta show a girl you've been thinking of her.

Sucy blinked slowly and deliberately. She shoved a small red mushroom into Amanda's mouth.

Amanda veered back, coughing up the toadstool. "What was that for?"

"Don't try any of that lovey-dovey crap on me," Sucy sneered. "Did you get infected with the _Nightfall_ virus?"

"I'm not into that kinda thing," Amanda insisted. "Lotte told me about all that kabedon stuff and I was just doing a little research." She winked. "I heard it flusters all sorts of girls."

"Pfft. That would be the only thing you could make yourself study."

"Oi."

"Leave me out of this malarkey. Try it on Akko instead. She has a little experience with it," Sucy cackled.

Ah. The infamous Hanbridge party. Amanda had heard all about the cupid bee fiasco and Akko's magic-induced romantic troubles. She would've paid good money to see Diana fawning over her own reflection.

A flustered Akko, though. That was an idea. There was no denying that Akko was cute. And pretty athletic for a witch. And have you seen how short she wears her skirt? No way that little thing passed the dress code. Amanda was surprised that Diana hadn't told her off yet for breaking school regulations. Then again, Amanda _could_ think of a reason Miss Goody Two-Shoes hadn't bothered Akko about it.

"Y'know, I have something to talk to Akko about," Amanda said. It technically wasn't even a lie.

"Kekeke. Sure you do," Sucy cackled. "Go get her, tiger."

Amanda shot her a thumbs up. She exited the red dorm, a woman on a mission.

"Hey, what's wrong with Lotte?" Amanda heard as she shut the door.

Amanda still had no idea where to find Akko. But she had the whole afternoon ahead of her. There was nowhere Akko could hide from her. Surely someone had seen her, and Amanda had the perfect method of getting information out of them.

She wasn't even away from the dorms when she found her first mark: Constanze. The diminutive mechanic left the green team's dorm just as Amanda was passing by.

Amanda wasn't going to let this chance pass. She blocked her roommate's path with one arm, using her other hand to capture Constanze's chin and angle her face upward to face her own.

"Hey, Conse," Amanda purred, like a cat playing with a mouse. "Can you do me a favour? You seen Akko today?"

Constanze was startled speechless. Actually, she was always speechless, but Amanda liked to think she was extra speechless right now. Constanze's facial expressions usually ranged from "mildly annoyed" to "not applicable"; her reaction to Amanda's advance was a mix of confusion and shyness. Her eyes flitted everywhere but toward Amanda's face, her arms waved erratically as if she had short-circuited.

"What's wrong, Conse?" Amanda teased. "You're not going to disappoint me, are you?" She stroked her friend's chin with her finger.

Amanda could almost see the steam pouring out of her friend's ears. Constanze gesticulated wildly, still trying to avoid making eye contact.

"What? I should try the cafeteria? That's a great idea," Amanda agreed. "Thanks a bunch." Amanda patted Constanze on the head before departing. She could feel the heat radiating off her.

She hurried over to the cafeteria in hopes of catching Akko getting a snack. Her hopes were dashed when she arrived and found the room empty, save for Jasminka, who was a permanent fixture of the cafeteria.

But just cause Akko wasn't here right now, it didn't mean she hadn't been there earlier. Amanda could still salvage something from this detour.

Amanda marched up to Jasminka, who was sitting in the corner, no doubt to minimize the risk of getting caught by a teacher and lecture for her non-stop snacking.

"Hey, Jasna," Amanda said. "I'm looking for Akko."

She plunged toward the sitting girl, rendering her even more cornered than she already was. Amanda anchored both her arms just above Jasminka's pink pigtails and went in for the kill, drawing close to her friend's face.

"You'll help me, won't you?" she demanded.

Jasminka was usually calm, but Amanda's sudden approach caught her by surprise. She was so stunned she even stopped eating.

"A-Akko was just here," she stammered. "She-she-she said she had something to do."

Jasminka nervously bit down on a chocolate bar, which she dazedly left hanging from her mouth.

Amanda was left just as clueless of Akko's whereabouts as she started. It wasn't ideal, but at least she knew Amanda couldn't have gotten far.

"Thanks, Jasna," Amanda said, but before she left, she took a bite out of the chocolate bar poking out of her friend's mouth. Jasminka jumped at the near mouth-to-mouth contact, embarrassing her further.

Amanda left the cafeteria and speed-walked through the halls, trying to track down Akko or someone who had seen her. She had travelled quite a distance before seeing anybody else, and she didn't like who she'd found.

Hannah and Barbara.

Those two clods were almost as bad as Diana, always sucking up to the star pupil. They weren't as bad now as they used to be, making fun of Akko every chance they got, but Amanda wasn't in any hurry to make nice with them.

That didn't mean she was above using them for information.

Hannah and Barbara were standing close together as always, leaning up against a wall and chatting. In fact, they were so close that Amanda could get them both at once. She was on them before they could notice her, either arm striking the wall behind each girl's head.

"Any chance you ladies saw Akko go by? I'm desperate to find her."

Barbara's reaction was immediate. She clasped her hands together and swooned like the heroine of a nineteenth-century romance—Amanda could almost hear her heart flutter.

"Omigosh!" Barbara squealed. "This is just like in _Nightfall_ volume 297, when Arthur tried to stop Belle from rescuing Edgar from the zeppelin pirates!"

The girl was excited, sure. But flustered she was not. On the contrary, she was distracted, which is the last thing Amanda wanted. She didn't jump on these two so they could think about something else. She wanted information and she wanted it now.

Barbara had other ideas. "I have to go tell Lotte!" she said quickly, and disappeared just as fast.

"Huh." Amanda said. She was a little disappointed that her charms had failed again, but she was more annoyed that she hadn't gotten a chance to get any info out of her.

She turned her attention to Hannah, who seemed just as annoyed by the current situation.

"I'm not into that whole wall-hand thing," Hannah said flatly.

"However," she continued, "I heard you ran around Appleton in a tux. Is that true?"

Amanda balked. "Where'd you hear that?"

"I have my sources. And I happen to know where Akko is."

Amanda didn't like this turn of events. Dancing to Hannah's tune wasn't part of the plan. But she'd have to do it if she wanted to kabedo—get her four-leaf clover back from Akko.

"Fine." Amanda backed away and pulled out her wand. "Metamorphie Vestesse."

Her Luna Nova uniform was replaced with one from Appleton Academy.

Without further ado, Amanda resumed her interrogation of Hannah, hitting the wall with enough for to make her hand ache—not that she let that show on her face.

"Is this more to your liking?" she asked, not prepared for a negative response.

She needn't have worried. Her new appearance seemed to light Hannah's fire. Her face turned as red as her hair, her eyes flicking back and forth from Amanda's face to the end of the hallway.

"Tee hee... um, Diana said she was going to help Akko study. They should be in the library right now."

Hannah was smiling awkwardly in a way that was getting Amanda flustered herself. She didn't like this development one bit.

She returned to her usual uniform, much to Hannah's distress. She quickly recovered.

"Tell anyone about that and you're dead, O'Neill." She hurried in the direction Barbara had gone a minute ago.

"That was... kinda weird..." Amanda said, thinking out loud. She started to wonder if... She shook her head. Amanda could let herself get distracted. She needed to find Akko before she ran off somewhere else.

Amanda made it to the library in record time—not that she was ever in a hurry to study. She peered around a bookcase to locate the elusive Akko. 

Akko was sitting at a table with Diana and a mountain of textbooks. Miss Goody Two-Shoes had her back to Amanda, and Akko was sitting across from her; if Amanda could get Akko's attention, she could lure her mark away and kabedo—confront her about the four-leaf clover.

It was all a matter of whether she could get Akko's attention without either Diana noticing or Akko's reaction tipping off Diana.

Expecting Akko to be quiet and smooth was a tall order, but Amanda hadn't made it this far and kabedon-ed this many girls to fail here.

She lit her wand and twirled it between her fingers, hoping the light and movement would catch Akko's eye. Fortunately for her, Akko's attention span was blissfully short. It wasn't long before her eyes drifted away from the textbook in front of her and landed on Amanda.

Bingo.

Amanda motioned for Akko to join her, then made a shushing gesture and pointed to Diana. Even Akko could follow those instructions.

Akko didn't disappoint. Amanda saw her give some excuse to Diana before scurrying over to Amanda, who made sure to lead Akko out of sight before getting down to business.

"What's up?" Akko asked cheerfully.

Amanda decided to go all out. She stepped toward Akko, moving directly into the other girl's personal space. Akko reflexively stepped back, coming up against a bookshelf.

"You have something I want," Amanda said enigmatically, hoping for a misunderstanding.

She slammed her hand against the bookshelf, careful not to do it too hard and make a noise Diana would hear.

Amanda leaned in, so close their noses touched.

"I won't leave until I have it."

Akko had turned tomato red and was just about paralyzed, save for her mouth. She babbled incoherently for a full ten seconds before she managed to get real words out. "I-I-I don't know what you mean."

"I think you know exactly what I mean. You have something of mine."

Amanda raised her other hand and laid it on Akko's sternum. Akko jumped at her touch, tantalized. Amanda moved her head to whisper in Akko's ear, just as she ran a finger down Akko's chest.

"My four-leaf clover, of course." Her finger caught on the locket under Akko's shirt—inside was a perfectly preserved clover.

Amanda drew back, expecting Akko's nervousness to resolve itself, but she somehow became even more nervous.

"I can't return it to you yet," she mumbled, staring downward and shuffling her feet.

"What!? Why not?" Amanda didn't expect that. Was Akko mad that she had teased her? No, Akko was the type to pout and whine over that sort of thing (Amanda knew from experience), not get all quiet.

"There's something... I have to tell... someone..." Akko said. Suddenly she was full of energy. "I still need luck! So I can't return this yet!"

Without another word, Akko made a break for it, running past Amanda and noisily exiting the library.

"Huh," Amanda said again. "I didn't plan on that." She wondered what Akko had been going on about, something she had to tell someone? Whatever it was, it couldn't have been more important than Amanda passing her test. Amanda made to follow Akko, but she froze at the sound of a furious voice directly behind her.

**"O'Neill. Would you mind explaining why Akko just ran out of the library in the middle of our study session?"**

"Oh crap."

Amanda turned around slowly. The owner of the voice was none other than Diana Cavendish. The heiress looked like a lion ready to pounce, her mane of blonde hair practically crackling with killing intent.

Normally the sight of an angry Diana wasn't a problem for Amanda. In fact, she thought Diana was pretty hot when she was angry. But Amanda was pretty sure that this Diana would snap her like a twig if she didn't get an answer she liked. Alright, she still found it kinda hot.

"Oh, um, you see," Amanda said, and then all in one breath, "Akko borrowed something from me and I was hoping to get it back today but Akko said she still needs it for something and she said she had something to tell someone and I don't know what that meant but if it's all the same to you I sort of need to go after and get that thing from her."

She took a gulp of air. Diana hadn't killed her yet. That was a good sign.

Diana continued to glare at her. "You say Akko had something important to tell someone?"

"Um, yeah, she kinda mentioned it."

"Something she needed to tell someone today?"

"I dunno. Maybe?"

"Something she might've told that someone had she not been so rudely interrupted?"

"I—Look I don't know what's going on in Akko's head, I just want my four-leaf clover back."

Diana's eyes widened, her expression softening ever so slightly. "A four-leaf clover? She needed it for luck? So she could confess something?"

A weird look came over Diana's face. Amanda wanted no part of whatever that was about. She decided this was her best chance to escape. She just needed a distraction...

"Hey, maybe Akko was going to confess to you? That girl seriously can't shut up about you. I wouldn't be surprised—"

Famous last words. Amanda was trying to slip by Diana when an arm shot out and blocked her path. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

Amanda retreated, bumping into the bookshelf. Diana was on her like Sucy on mushrooms.

"You really are a meddler, aren't you, O'Neill." If Death had a voice, that was it.

Diana got _uncomfortably_ close to Amanda. Not in a "OMG this pretty girl's so close to me, I'm so flustered" sort of way. In a "OMG is she going to eat me alive, I think she's going to eat me alive" sort of way. Okay, a little in the former way. Amanda was a legendary-level gay and you can't help your programming. She went weak in the knees for very complicated reasons. Diana loomed over her like the dread of an exam date, and Amanda was never more aware that Diana was a centimetre taller than her.

"Allow me to make one thing, perfectly clear," Diana said in a low whisper that ghosted over her like the Grim Reaper breathing down her neck. But in a sexy way. "You are not to interfere with my study sessions with Akko. If you have pressing business with Akko, you will attend to it before our sessions, or afterward. If you interrupt my time with Akko again, you may find yourself... indisposed. This is all for the sake of Akko's academic well-being, of course."

Amanda didn't buy that for a minute, but she didn't want to meet the ferryman at the River Styx quite yet, so she held her tongue.

"Mind your own business, O'Neill. Is that understood?"

It was just as Lotte had said. She sure as heck felt helpless, and Diana was definitely possessive, just not toward her. There was nothing romantic about this situation at all.

Though Amanda had to admit it was still kinda hot.

Amanda decided to give Lotte a nuclear noogie when she saw her next. This mess was all her fault, she decided in classic Amanda blame-dodging.

"I said, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Amanda said, her voice jumping an octave. She was going to kick herself for this later, but right now she was eager to please Diana and escape with her life.

"Very good. If you'll excuse me, I have something to ask Akko."

Diana pulled away from her and vanished around the corner of the bookcase.

Amanda's legs gave out in relief, and she collapsed in a pile on the floor. All things considered, she was pretty lucky. Sure, she didn't have the four-leaf clover back, but she was still alive. And she got kabedon-ed by Diana. That was sort of a bonus.

Maybe she didn't need the clover after all.


End file.
